The Great Creation
by nachonaco
Summary: Prequel to Project S & D.  S060787 reflects on her life as she's being created.


The Great Creation  
  
So many voices...they're in there. They're in my head, around me, in my spirit, everywhere. "Is the project alive?" "Who am I?" "Will this one survive?" It's giving me a migraine...I have no sense of being...where do I belong? Do I belong here, on this Earth? Am I human? Or something other?  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
I can hear machines beeping now, and something buzzing. It's not an alarming buzz, rather similar to a printer. "Brainwaves are progressing normally." A deep voice explains. "Activate the defense mechanism." He commands. I feel a sensation in my hands, as if I were being burned, although not truly.  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
  
I begin to wonder...Am I truly an 'I'? The 'burning' has stopped. Suddenly, there is a great adrenaline rush. I had better get used to this, it is most likely either normal or a new feeling. I feel very strange inside now, as if my body were suddenly...yes, they are. My skeleton is being formed, either bone or some sort of...metal. Aluminum. Tiny controlled metal arms attach to my temples.  
  
Calling my name  
  
It is nearly complete. Some sort of thick liquid...blood? Yes, blood. Blood swirls throughout my veins now, it feels strange, I feel weighted down now...perhaps it is because I am being created...  
  
Let me stay  
  
A mask was attached to my mouth and nose today. Oxygen rushes through my body to accelerate blood flow. It is getting closer...I feel strange, I have few memories...I remember one prominent thing, however. Scientists. They surround me and take notes...like I'm a lab rat.  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
I have been created. They do not let me sleep yet as I have been in hibernation for a period of at least a year. I have lessons tonight, then it is my first day of high school in the morning. My experiment name is S060787. I am, as suspected, a human.  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
They say I was created from two different people: Doctor Drakken and his sidekick, Shego. I suppose you could call them 'parents', although they really had no say...I know I'm a person...people have families, don't they? I suppose so...Everything's so hard to think about...  
  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
They say I am sixteen years of age but I do not feel like it...I am about seven hours old now, if you go by my biological clock. However, my physical appearance is that of a sixteen year old...very confusing. I'm very glad I'm storing this in my memory bank.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
It is four o' clock in the morning now. The FBI agent who was head of the project, or me, is incredibly helpful. We're going over kenpo karate right now...I am already a blackbelt, however I am a bit "rusty". They want to make sure I will be able to fight crime....  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
It turns out I wasn't created for kicks. I have a purpose, however, that's all they're telling me right now...I have psychic and telekinetic powers, rendering me virtually unstoppable...Am I really?  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
Ren (that's the name of the woman that's working with me) is reviewing use of telekenesis with me at the moment. We worked on a marble at first, making me move it across the room. Now we are on a basketball. That was a bit more difficult, but I practiced...The beach ball was a piece of cake...the cinder block was tough, but not impossible.  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
I am technically ten hours old now. It turns out they have never had an experiment live this long before due to illness...I feel sick myself thinking about it...It turns out I have the same illness. It is literally the same as the flu. It is very easy to cure, yet they are wary of giving me medicine, fearing it may have adverse affects.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
They have given me medicine. They say they want me back in the incubation tube...It's terrifying, I don't know how long it'll be before I can come out again...it only took five hours...It is nine o' clock now, too late for me go back to school. They are finishing up the process now...they will let me out at nights only.  
  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
  
Ren is going over Christianity with me. She says normal humans choose their religion, and so gave me the choice, telling me the names of major religions. I chose to be a Christian. She's going over Genesis with me, the story of Adam and Eve. "See, S060787, you're like them." I looked at her quizzically. "You're the first of your kind." I nodded. "Would you like to go outside?" I nodded, passing a mirror and looking at my figure: tall, white, black hair, green eyes, wearing a purple tank top, orange capris, and blue and deep blue tennis shoes.  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
I stare at my reflection. "S060787." Ren whispers. I nod. That's all I can do for the moment, I'm still learning many languages and they fear talking may disrupt that. Ren reminds me of a maternal figure. She sort of is, if you think about it. I turn away from the mirror as I realize my true destiny.  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
I am to be a weapon. An unstoppable weapon, for good, but still....a weapon. That can't be. No, Ren was too nice to break it to me. "Are you all right?" I nodded.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light...  
  
I am human. I have friends. I have a destiny. One that I like.  
  
THE END 


End file.
